Some content manager systems offer scheduled capability for migration tasks, meaning that the migration tasks can only perform data movement during that period. The common experience with systems with this limited migration schedule is that migration tasks usually cannot be fully completed, and the pipeline of migration tasks becomes longer and longer. More powerful hardware is involved to resolve this issue.